Hair transplantation procedures are well-known, and typically involve (e.g., in a patient having male pattern baldness) harvesting donor hair grafts from the side and back fringe areas (“donor areas”) of the patient's scalp, and implanting the harvested follicular units in a bald, top area (“recipient area”). Historically, the harvested grafts were relatively large (3-5 mm), although more recently, the donor grafts may be single follicular units, which are naturally occurring aggregates of 1-3 (and much less commonly, 4-5) closely spaced hair follicles that are distributed randomly over the surface of the scalp.
In one well-known process, a linear portion of the scalp is removed from a donor area using a scalpel cutting down into the fatty subcutaneous tissue. The strip is dissected (under a microscope) into component follicular units, which are then implanted into a recipient area in respective incisions or puncture holes made using a needle. Forceps may be used to grasp and place the individual follicular unit grafts into the needle puncture locations, although other instruments and methods are known for performing this task.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,746 discloses a hair transplantation system utilizing a robotic system, including a robotic arm and a hair follicle introducer associated with the robotic arm. A video system is used to produce a three-dimensional image of the patient's scalp, which is used to plan the scalp locations to receive hair grafts implanted by the follicle introducer under the control of the robotic arm.